


Like the first time

by orphan_account



Series: Stories for the soul [2]
Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>greerinwaiting </p><p> </p><p>Prompt for Reign: Geer and Leiths first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the first time

Greer knew that if anyone found out that she was doing this she would be ruined. No one would want to marry a girl that isn’t cleansed. But she didn’t care. Greer was in love with Leith and if she couldn’t marry him because of what her father would think she didn’t care if her virtue was intact or not. 

“If we do this Greer, you ruin all chances of ever marrying someone in a higher status than I am.”  Leith said. The two of them were laying in Leith’s bed. Greer had snuck out late at night to see him after her mind had wandered. She knew that the possibility of finding someone like Leith was a stretch and this would be her last chance to truly be with him. 

“I don’t care Leith. I just want you.” Greer climbed on top of Leith, Pulling him in for a kiss. 


End file.
